


Coffee Mug

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, kid!dee, married losleep, no beta we die like men/women/enbys, squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Logan was shuffling around in the cupboard, when his eyes caught a glimpse of the mug. “Dear?” He called out.“Yeah, babe?”“Who’s mug is this?” He- no, they now, held up the mug, emblazoned with the words World’s Best Parent.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: One Shots Yall [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Coffee Mug

**Author's Note:**

> i am procrastinating and writing a lot of one shots

Logan was shuffling around in the cupboard, when his eyes caught a glimpse of the mug. “Dear?” He called out. 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“Who’s mug is this?” He- no, they now, held up the mug, emblazoned with the words  **World’s Best Parent.**

Remy glanced up, read the mug, and grinned. “Mine.”

“Oh, and how do you know that?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m best.”

“But it’s not saying world's best dad, so it must be mine, actually.”

“Please.” Remy pulled Logan into his lap. “You are a wonderful husband-”

“-Partner, right now.” Logan corrected quickly.

Remy ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, you’re a wonderful partner, but I am  _ clearly  _ the best parent. And them’s the facts.”

“And that's the facts, Remy. That's the facts. They aren't even facts, because I am the better parent by far.”

“Let’s just ask the actual child, dumbass.” Remy smirked. “Damien! We need your help settling an argument!”

The twelve-year-old wandered into the room. “Yeah, what’s up dad?” He said, not looking up from his phone. 

“Who was this mug for?”

Damien glanced over his parents, letting his eyes settle on Logan. “Ren?”

Logan smirked. “So I win?”

He winced. “Actually, I bought that mug four years ago for dad. BUT,” Damien said quickly, “I got you that pack of pens with world’s best parent on them, so it all evens out.”

Remy stuck his tongue out at his partner, rather like a child. “See? My mug. Now go start the coffeemaker, you already need to go to the kitchen for your tea.”

Logan didn’t move. 

“Please, babe?” Remy kissed them on the cheek.

“Fine.” Logan sighed. “But only if you say I’m better.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “You’re best, I love you so much, I want coffee.”

Logan blew their husband a kiss as they headed into the kitchen and sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be wonderful


End file.
